


Chocolate

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Oikawa receives an anonymous gift for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 66





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff for Valentine's Day!
> 
> My friend came up with this concept so like credit to her for the whole storyline.
> 
> I'm so tired so sorry for any typos or errors.

“Iwa-chan, are you excited for Valentine’s Day?” Oikawa asked smugly as they were getting changed in the clubroom after practice. 

Iwaizumi just scoffed. “Hurry up. I’m not waiting for you.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” But he knew his friend would wait. Iwaizumi grunted and left the clubroom.

Oikawa quickly finished changing and ran out to meet Iwaizumi. 

They walked back to their houses, Oikawa telling a story about something that happened in chemistry class that day. He could tell that Iwaizumi wasn’t fully listening but he kept talking anyway, to fill the silence. 

“Are you gonna come over to study for the test tomorrow?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

“Aw, you want to hang out with me? That’s so sweet!”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Forget it, forget it. If you want to fail school I won’t stop you.”

“No, Iwa-chan, I don’t want to fail!” Oikawa whined. Him and Iwaizumi went into Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa greeted his best friend’s parents before following him upstairs. 

Oikawa tossed his bag onto the floor and sprawled out on Iwaizumi’s bed. He had been in this house countless times before, so much it felt like a second home. 

Iwaizumi settled down at his desk. They studied in comfortable silence, the occasional question coming from Oikawa about something he didn’t understand. Eventually, Iwaizumi moved over to the bed so they could help each other. 

They sat, thighs pressed together, hunching over their textbooks. Oikawa was vaguely aware of Iwaizumi’s shallow breathing and the synchronized rise and fall of their chests.

After a while, Iwaizumi’s mother called them down and Oikawa had to go back to his own house. 

He went to bed after finishing his homework and slept soundly.

***

The next day, when he got to school, his locker was, unsurprisingly, filled with chocolates. But there was one thing that stood out.

At the top of the pile sat a familiar looking box with blue and gold packaging. He took the box out of his locker and saw the chocolates inside. They were his favourite kind, and really hard to find. 

He furrowed his brow. There wasn’t a note or anything, so he had no clue who had given the chocolates to him. 

Oikawa shrugged to himself, there wasn't any use dwelling on it right now, and he was already going to be late for class. He closed his locker and headed back down the hall. 

At lunch, he went around to thank all the girls that had given him chocolates. It took the whole break, so he had to rush immediately back to class. 

At the end of the day, Iwaizumi came into his classroom and they went to volleyball practice together. 

***

Oikawa was cleaning up the gym with the rest of the team when Iwaizumi told him he had to go home quickly today to do something important, so they wouldn’t be able to walk together. He seemed like something was bothering him and he was in a rush. Oikawa nodded.

“Okay. See you later, Iwa-chan!” 

Everything was all cleaned up and Oikawa went into the clubroom to change. Everyone had already finished up, so it was just him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Iwaizumi’s bag sitting on the floor. He must have left it in haste. Oikawa finished changing and slung the bag over his shoulder. He would bring it back to Iwaizumi on his way home. 

Walking down the street, he frowned as he wondered what was up with his best friend. He had been acting weird all day. Maybe it was because Oikawa didn’t come to eat with him at lunch. 

He came up to the front door of his friend’s house and knocked twice. As he looked down at his feet, he noticed a receipt sticking out of Iwaizumi’s bag. 

Not wanting to be caught snooping, he quickly sneaked a glance at the receipt and saw that it was for the chocolates he had received that morning.

Before he could react or even process it, the door swung open, revealing Iwaizumi’s less than pleased face. 

“What do you want, Shittykawa? I thought I told you I had something important to do.”

Oikawa stood there for a second, baffled, then slipped easily into his usual demeanor, putting on a charming smile. “You forgot your bag in the clubroom, Iwa-chan. You should be more careful next time.”

“Hajime? Is that Tooru?” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s mother from inside the house. “Invite him in, won’t you?” 

Iwaizumi sighed and took his bag from Oikawa, who followed him into the house. Out of habit, they went up to Iwaizumi’s room and he threw his bag onto the floor. 

They stood facing each other in silence for a second, much more awkward than usual, before Oikawa tried to break the tension.

“Thanks for the chocolates.” 

Iwaizumi choked. “What?” 

“It was you, wasn’t it? I saw the receipt in your bag.” Oikawa smirked at his best friend. 

Iwaizumi blushed and hid his face with his hand. 

Oikawa decided it was time he showed his best friend what his true feelings were. He smiled even wider and stepped close to Iwaizumi, grabbing his arm.

Iwaizumi looked up at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Oikawa leaned close and whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I thought it was cute, what you did.” 

Cupping Iwaizumi’s face with one hand, he pecked him on the lips. Iwaizumi stared at him in shock when they parted, and Oikawa just smiled before running out of the room.

“Shittykawa! You can’t just do that and then run away!”

Oikawa laughed as he opened the front door. “I’ll see you at school!”

He had just started walking down the street when Iwaizumi burst through the door, barefoot, and ran up to him. 

“Dumbass.” He pressed his lips to Oikawa’s.

Oikawa smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi’s hands rested on his back, pulling him close. 

They broke apart, breathless, and Iwaizumi whispered, “Love you.”

Oikawa waved as he walked away. “I love you too, Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
